


coming soon...

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: we'll make it right for you [3]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Abe and Harper share their news with their friends. They all have varied (but positive) reactions to it.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Series: we'll make it right for you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been re-watching the show recently, and I love them all more than I thought I did, so have some fluff.

“I have something very important to tell you now, and all I ask is that you don’t squeal.”

“Harper, when have I _ever_ squealed?” Maya asked seriously, shooting her friend an unimpressed glare as the other woman claimed the seat opposite her desk. “I am insulted by the very accusation.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t think my _mother_ would ever squeal aloud, either, but this news apparently changed her as a person, so…”

“Okay, now I’ve got to know what you’ve done. Are you engaged, is that it? Did Abe finally smart up and realize you’re so completely out of his league it’s ridiculous, and he finally popped the question with his mother’s ring that he’s got tucked away?”

“What – no. No, I’m not engaged. Wait, Abe’s got his mother’s ring?”

Maya cleared her throat awkwardly, shaking her head. “No, of course not. And even if he did, telling you would be a – well, it wouldn’t be good. So, just to be clear, you’re _not_ engaged.”

“I am not engaged,” Harper confirmed, still caught up on the information her friend had just uttered. “I am pregnant, though.”

Maya’s eyes widened, a giddy smile blossoming on her features. “Well, con- wait, are you happy about this?”

“Very much so.”

“Then congratulations!” the redhead finished her earlier thought, beaming at her friend. “Even though I talk crap about him on a daily basis, I know Abe will make a great dad. And _you_ , my friend, are going to be an absolutely _amazing_ mother.”

“Thank you,” Harper grinned in return.

“Hey, are you proud of me? I didn’t even squeal once.”

“Yes, Maya,” the prosecutor sighed, rolling her eyes with an amused smirk. “I am very proud of you.”

“That’s all I ask.”

-o-

“So, I have news. Well, Harper and I have news, but she said I should be the one to tell you, since we’ve known each other longer, so…”

“Abe, are you eventually going to get to the point, or are you going to pace around my office for another half-hour before you make up another excuse to dart out of here?” Trey questioned impatiently, leaning back in his desk chair with his arms crossed over his chest. “Because if it’s the latter, you could save us a lot of time by just making up the terrible excuse _now_.”

“Hey, I’m trying to figure out how to say it,” the captain defended himself. “I’m well aware you love my girlfriend like your own sister. Or like your daughter. I’m not entirely caught up on how exactly you view the relationship.”

“Abe, I’m only forty-one. If she were my daughter, it would mean my pre-adolescent years were _much_ more action-packed than they actually were.”

“Fair enough.”

“So, why are you so terrified to share this news? Did you _dishonor_ the poor girl?” Trey joked, eyes widening when his friend immediately glanced away from him. “Oh, goodness. She’s pregnant, isn’t she?”

“I – how did you – yes,” Abe finally settled on, figuring it was better than continuing down his previous path. “Yes, she’s pregnant. Twelve weeks today, actually, which is why…”

“Right, the end of the first trimester. Most people wait for that. Well, most people who _aren’t_ trapped on a plane in the middle of a desert with their colleagues when the news comes in do, at least.”

“Hey, blame Rami for his bad timing. What did you want us to do, plug our ears like we were three?”

“It would have been appreciated, yes.” The smile slipped from the major’s face as he sat up straighter, considering the younger man curiously. “So, you’re going to be a father.”

“I am.”

The older man nodded once. “And are you happy? Is Harper happy?”

“We’re both thrilled,” Abe assured his friend. “Really.”

“Well, then.” Trey extended his hand for him to shake. “Congratulations, Captain.”

Abe chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled away from the handshake. “Thank you, Major.” 

“Have you gotten to hear the heartbeat yet?”

“I have, yeah,” Abe said, smiling at the memory. “It was – I don’t know how to describe it, man.”

“I know how that feels. When I heard the twins’ heartbeats for the first time, it was…”

“Yeah,” Abe nodded, understanding what his friend left unsaid. “You think it’ll ever stop being…”

“So amazing? I hope not.”

“Yeah, I do too.”

-o-

“So,” General Turnbull began, eyeing them both in that unnerving way of hers as they sat across from her desk later that afternoon. “I suppose we’ll have to find someone else to send overseas for the next several months, Captain Li. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Carmichael,” Harper answered readily. “She’s good at what she does, ma’am. If I can’t go over there to work those cases, she’s the next best thing, in my opinion.”

“Then Carmichael it is,” their general agreed without argument. “Though I’m sure they’ll miss you over there, Captain.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

She nodded once. “You’re dismissed. Oh, and by the way.”

They both turned back to look at her.

She smiled more warmly than she ever had in their presence. “Congratulations, Captains. Parenthood is – well, it’s not the sort of thing you can put into words. I already know you’ll both excel at it.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Harper choked out, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she nodded to her commanding officer and then slipped out the door, likely to avoid actively crying in front of the woman.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Abe echoed, smiling when the woman shook her head at him.

“I normally don’t practice favoritism among my employees, and I won’t begin doing it now, but – well, I sincerely hope you know how lucky you are, Captain Abraham.”

“Believe me, I do.”

-o-

“Rami.”

“Sir?”

“Captain Li and I are having a baby.”

“Congratulations, sir. Now, is there any chance this new development might persuade you to change your ringtone? I could send you several better suggestions…”

“Not in a million years, Ahmadi.”

“Yes, sir, that is… what I feared.”


	2. girls like baseball too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted scene from the story, in which Abe finds out Maya found out about the pregnancy. Also, baseball.

“So, Harper tells me you’re about to be a dad.”

Abe couldn’t help but grin at the reminder, even if the knowledge rarely left his brain. “I am. Not about to, really. In a little over six months.”

“You’ve got to prepare for an entire other _person_ to come into your life, Abraham, and you’ve got six months to do it. I’m pretty sure it’ll pass by pretty quickly.”

“Thank you. I had only just managed to overcome my terror, and you brought it right back to the forefront.”

“You hadn’t actually overcome anything, had you?”

Abe sighed defeatedly. “No. I hadn’t.”

Maya huffed a laugh. “So, are you rooting for a boy or a girl?”

“I am rooting for a healthy baby.”

“Harper said you’d already bought a baby book.”

“I did,” he confirmed.

“With baseballs all over it.”

“They did feature predominantly, yes.”

“I thought you couldn’t find out the gender until week sixteen or something.”

“They have a blood test they do now. It’s all very advanced,” Abe informed her. “And there’s nothing saying girls can’t like baseball. My little sister loves baseball. Pretty sure she can still recite the lineup of the ’94 Padres.”

“Why the ’94 Padres?”

“We were stationed in San Diego when she was six,” Abe explained. “That’s when she started getting into baseball, so. No other team has lived up to her expectations since.”

Maya scoffed, rolling her eyes as she shifted in her seat. “Your sister is strange, Abraham.”

“Yes, she has been informed of that on several separate occasions.”

“For your possible daughter’s sake, I hope she likes baseball.”

“For my possible son’s, too. Either way, their aunt is going to make them watch it.”

Maya smirked at that, but then leaned forward in her seat, staring at him in that way he’d previously thought only mothers and little sisters could. “You’re happy about this, right?”

“I am,” he promised her.

“And you remain aware of how out of your league your girlfriend is?”

“Oh, completely.”

“Glad to hear it.” Maya settled back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. “Now, when are you going to use that ring of your mother’s?”

“Yeah, I’ll be leaving now,” he said quickly, standing from his desk.

“But it’s just a simple – Abe! Abe, come back here. Abe!” Maya huffed once more, shaking her head. " _Men_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Rami just doesn't want his boss's set ringtone for him to be from Officer and a freaking Gentleman, alright? He doesn't feel that's too much to ask, and neither do I.


End file.
